1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roof for a mobile home or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the prohibitive cost of housing, several million people live in relatively economical mobile homes or the like. While the term mobile home would tend to imply a lack of permanency, it should be understood that the correct derivation for the term mobile home originates from the manner in which such a home after construction at a factory site can be transported to a permanent site. Once sited, such a mobile home usually takes on a permanency of location not unlike that of a conventional dwelling.
Because of the permanency of such mobile homes and the need for such homes to have a high degree of weatherproofing, much effort has been expended in an attempt to provide a mobile home with a roof that affords protection from the elements equivalent to that of a conventional house.
However, many mobile home roofs have in the past been constructed from inferior materials, such that in the case of metal roofs, problems have been experienced due to the formation of rust with the accompanying need for frequent repairs and re-coating of the roof surface.
Another problem which has been experienced is the lack of thermal insulation provided by prior art roofs. This lack of insulation results in a two fold problem in that firstly, in cold weather extra energy is required from a heat source in order to maintain an acceptable climate within the mobile home. Secondly, in hot weather, the roof provides little insulation from the heat of the sun and it becomes necessary to dissipate such heat by running air conditioning equipment that requires a high level of energy input.
Further problems have been endured by mobile home owners due to a loosening of the metal sheets of the mobile home roof which has resulted in excessive roof rumble, particularly in times of high wind velocity.
While it is known in the art to provide a supplementary roof over the existing roof of a mobile home or the like, such prior art roofs have suffered from an inadequacy with regard to weatherproofing.
A prior art supplementary roof for a mobile home comprises a layer of insulative material located over the upper surface of an existing roof. The insulative material is then covered with weather impervious material and the peripheral edges of the impervious material are secured to the existing roof by means of peripherally spaced lag screws having cooperating washers and butyl rubber seals.
Such prior art roofs have suffered from the drawback that when driving rain lashes against the peripheral edge of the roof, rain tends to creep between the existing roof and the overlying impervious material thereby negating the benefits sought by the provision of such a supplementary roof.
The present invention provides a roof for a mobile home or the like that provides thorough protection against the egress of rain therein. Therefore, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a roof that overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art roofs and provides an improvement which significantly contributes to the ease with which such a roof is able to be applied to an existing roof of a mobile home or the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive supplementary roof for an existing roof of a mobile home or the like.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a thoroughly weatherproof roof for affixing to an existing roof of a mobile home or the like.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a supplementary roof for a mobile home or the like, in which an upstanding portion is disposed between supplementary roof sheets and peripheral blocks positioned at the marginal edges of an existing roof.
A further object of this invention is the provision of marginal flashing which functions not only to prevent the egress of rain, but also as a gutter for channeling rain water running off the roof of the mobile home or the like,
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative for some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Particularly with regard to the use of the invention disclosed herein, this should not be construed as limited to a roof of a mobile home, but could include a roof of a shed, garage, trailer or small dwelling house or the like.